Naruto: Dinobot Sage
by SaurusRock625
Summary: I'm sorry, but i couldn't write a decent summary for this. The summary is on the inside. [Naruto U. x ?]
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfiction was a request from goji359. Just so you know, I don't own Naruto, or Transformers! Enjoy the fic!**_

_**Summary: After Naruto is blown off by Kakashi during the one month break, he doesn't train with either Ebisu, or Jiraiya, but instead he trains with the one woman that he thought he'd never get the chance to meet in his lifetime! And during that time, he gets a summoning contract for a clan of robotic beasts that time has long since forgotten! ...The Dinobots are that clan!**_

"Beast Mode!" = Talking

"Any ideas?" = Telepathic Speech

_'Me Grimlock KING!' = Thinking_

**"Attack!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A Mother Is Found! Rise Of The Dinobots!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was stomping his way through the woods outside of the hidden leaf village. And boy howdy, he's madder than a prairie bison on a hot afternoon in mating season! And not for the reason you think! No, he's enraged because his so-called 'sensei' Kakashi Hatake blew him off to train Sasuke Uchiha for the one month break of the chunin exams, leaving him with some closet pervert Jounin to train him for the exams! Well he was having none of that! No siree! He easily evaded detection, and was currently trying to figure out what to do for training.<p>

_'Stupid hypocritical bastard of a sensei! He thinks Sasuke needs all the help?! I'M the one who has to fight some fate addict Hyuga in the first round! One who's not afraid to kill a fellow leaf ninja! HIS OWN FAMILY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I need to train on my own somehow, but what can I do?'_ He was broken from his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that kid. You okay?" A woman's voice asked. Naruto looked up to see a fairly tall woman who appeared to be in her late 20's early 30's. She was wearing a white kimono style blouse tied together by a blue obi. She also wore blue pants and black high-heeled damsels, and a green jacket with the kanji for gamble on the back. She had light colored skin, long light blonde hair that was tied into twin ponytails, chocolate brown eyes, and a blue diamond shaped mark in the middle of her forehead. She was also wearing red lipstick.

Next to her was a woman of average height with dark hair, black eyes, wearing a dark colored kimono and high tops, and was carrying a pig wearing a red vest in her arms. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." Naruto said getting up. He couldn't help the sense of familiarity towards the blonde woman.

"So what're ya doing out here kid? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" The blonde woman was beginning to think she shouldn't have asked that when she saw his downcast face.

"I have no family. As far as I know anyway. Whenever I ask the old man about them, he just says he doesn't know or changes the subject." This caught the two's interest.

"Who is this 'old man' anyway?" The one holding the pig asked as they walked down the path to the village.

"He's the Hokage. But I just call him old man. He's let me since I was three." The two were surprised to hear such a thing, but chose to ignore that fact. They had gone back to the village because the third Hokage had some very important information for the blonde.

They had no problems with Naruto tagging along as he needed to speak to the old monkey anyway. As they were walking they began making small talk. "So tell me, what were you doing out in the woods?" Naruto then proceeded to tell the two women and one pig everything. From the Chunin exams to his sensei casting him aside like lukewarm water that has no use. To say they were mad was an understatement! The blonde was madder than a black cat on bath night! And believe me, that's mad!

The blonde then got an idea. "You know kid, if your sensei isn't gonna teach you anything, how about I take you on as an apprentice?" She asked giving the young lad a smile. This threw Naruto for a loop. This woman, whom he had just met today, was offering to make him her apprentice in the ninja arts! Not one to turn down a chance to become stronger, he eagerly accepted.

"Alright! Thanks a bunch miss!" The woman giggled a bit at the boys enthusiastic response.

"There's no need for such formalities kid! Although since we haven't been introduced, you'd probably go with that. My name is Tsunade Senju, this is my first apprentice Shizune Kato and her pet pig Ton-Ton."

"Well my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage this village has ever had!" Naruto replied in his usual boisterous attitude.

Tsunade's eyes widened upon hearing the boys name! She had a son twelve years ago on the day of the Kyuubi attack, but was told by the village elders that her son had died! It would appear that she now has a few skulls to smash! ELDERLY skulls.

Meanwhile:The Hokage's Office

Currently sitting at a big desk, the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was facing his strongest enemy since his ex-student Orochimaru! And that enemy is...(booming voice) PAPERWORK! "Whoever invented the concept of paperwork should be drug out into the street and gutted like a fish!" He muttered to himself as he vetoed a notion to take fundings out of the ninja academy in order to build a civilian mall. The nerve of some people!

Just then, his secretary opened the door to his office. "Lord Hokage, your old student Tsunade Senju, Shizune and Naruto are here to see you sir."

"Alright, send them in." He ordered, happy for the break. Yet at the same time, he was kinda confused. _'Why would Naruto be here? I thought that he would be training for the finals by now. So why is he here? And with Tsunade of all people?'_ He thought to himself. The door opened again to reveal Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto, but Naruto and Shizune had looks of nervousness on their faces because of the Killing Intent that was leaking off of Tsunade with the force of a category 5 hurricane!

"Ah, Tsunade! It's good to-"

"Don't beat around the bush here Sarutobi! I wanna know what my son is doing alive, when I was told he was dead by your old 'teammates'!" Tsunade demanded, highly enraged. This confused the old timer even more than usual.

"I don't recall sending them to inform you of any child's death. I sent an Anbu to let you know that he was being cared for in the Hokage Tower, but you had already left!" Sarutobi informed her. The two of them then realized a very crucial fact.

**"Tsunade, Shizune, we've been DUPED!" **

**"DUPED?!" **

**"BAMBOOZLED!" **

**"You've been SPECKLEDORFED!" **

**"Naruto, that's not even a word, yet I agree with ya!"** Exclaimed Hiruzen, Shizune, Tsunade, Naruto, and Tsunade again in that order.

"Don't worry Tsunade! Those three will be brought to justice for their treachery against the leaf village, and YOU specifically!" Hiruzen said, scowling at the stupidity of his former teammates. But he also knew that this was a good opportunity to reunite said mother and child.

He turned to Naruto and spoke, getting the boys attention. "Naruto, I think that it's time that I told you who your parents are." This got wide eyes from the twelve year old.

"My parents?! But you always told me that you didn't know who the were!" The boy said, confused and scared of the prospect of finding out that his parents might not have wanted him, and abandoned him to the hatred of the village.

"I'm afraid I had to lie to you about your heritage. You see, your parents had made many powerful enemies over their lifetimes as shinobi, and if word got out that they had a child, you would've been killed before you could even crawl!" Naruto thought about what the old monkey was telling him. He had to agree. He would be dead way earlier in life had the truth not been hidden. But that didn't mean he had to like it! But this still leaves one question unanswered...

"So, who are my parents? Did they even want me?" Okay maybe two questions.

"I can't tell you about your father until you reach at least chunin rank, but I can tell you that your mother loves you very much. She was lied to by my former teammates! They told her that you had died in the sealing! Had she known you were alive, I have no doubt she would've taken you with her!" This eased some of Naruto's worries, as he smiled knowing now that his mother didn't abandon him. The Hokage then decided to drop the big bob-bomb. _**(Pardon me for the Mario reference there!) **_"In fact, she happens to be standing in this very room."

Before the lad could ponder this anymore, he was pulled into a motherly embrace by none-other-than Tsunade herself! He looked up at her to see tears in her eyes. That's when it clicked in the boys mind! Why he felt that connection with her, how he was able to talk to her so easily, even why she offered to train him! But those facts didn't matter right now! He finally had his mother back! "Naruto, I'm so-" Tsunade was cut off by the boy clinging to her like a lifeline! He heard him sobbing into her shoulder, _**(She had crouched down when she hugged him.) **_and faintly heard his words.

"Mama...please...don't leave me all alone again!" She just began whispering comforting words to her child holding him tighter, yet in a loving, motherly manner. Not one of her usual 'back breakers!'

This very touching scene caused tears of happiness to be present in even the hidden Anbu's eyes. Although with their masks on you can't really tell. This lasted for about twenty minutes before Naruto remembered the reason he came to see the old man in the first place.

"Old man, I need some help here! It's about the finals for the chunin exams!" This got Hiruzen's attention. Naruto then proceeded to explain his current situation. Especially involving Kakashi and his blatant favoritism and hypocritical attitude! To say the old man was mad was like saying you can't use cranberries to make jam! No wait, that's not quite right... Oh, you know what I mean!

"Well judging from what Kakashi has been doing in regards to training squad seven as a whole, I'd say his methods of teaching are completely abysmal! Therefore, I hereby grant your request to take your son as your apprentice Tsunade!" Hiruzen said, signing the form and giving his stamp of approval!

With their business with the Hokage complete, they decided to head out to Akabeko's beef pot house to celebrate with a nice, big hot pot! But on the way there, Naruto tripped over something sticking out of the ground! They looked at the spot and saw what appeared to be a part of a scroll sticking out.

"Now who would go and bury a perfectly good scroll like that?" "I don't know mom, but I say we dig it up and see what it is!" With that said, Tsunade proceeded to use a low level earth Jutsu to unearth the scroll. It was huge! About as big as the scroll of forbidden seals! And it had a picture of a skull of some kind on the front!

"It's a summoning scroll! I had honestly hoped that you would sign the Slug contract, but with this, you could get even stronger than ever!" Tsunade exclaimed grinning like mad. The moment of discovery was ruined however when all four of their stomachs growled. "We'll work on summoning later! For now, let's all go and get some food in our empty bellies!" And so, Tsunade had Naruto strap the scroll to his back and they continued in their way to Akabeko.

_£££££Beef Bowl House Akabeko£££££_

It was a busy day at Akabeko. A lot of the people that come to this restaurant are shinobi, and all of them are good friends of Naruto's. Even the staff here have been very kind to Naruto since he was three years old! "Welcome to Akabeko, how may I-Oh! Naruto! It's good to see you again!" Said the hostess of the store, Tae Akabeko.

"Good to see you again too Tae. Can we get a table for four?" She was about to answer but unfortunately, some strange shouting nearly blew their eardrums!

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" **

The group looked over to see a group of drunks who are unimportant in this fic. _**(So unimportant in fact, I'm not even gonna bother with a description!) **_Tae gained a distressed look on her face, as these yahoos were disturbing the other customers.

"Those three ALWAYS get that way when they're drunk!"

"Activists of the democratic rights movement it sounds like."

"Just sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me."

"They're just a bunch of drunks lady Tsunade." Tae led the group over to a booth and went to get them some drinks.

"Well, just ignore them for now. For four then was it?" Tae asked. "Yes ma'am. Oh, and three coffees and a water please." Tsunade replied while ordering their drinks.

Fortunately for the recently reunited family, those three drunks left soon after their drunken argument starred. And soon enough they were laughing their guts out at some of Naruto's stories of his greatest pranks. "Ha ha ha! You've gotta be kidding me! You actually managed to paint the Hokage monument wearing THAT in broad daylight, and they didn't notice until you were done?! That's just priceless! Ha ha ha ha!" Tsunade had almost snorted her drink out her nose she was laughing so hard!

Shizune wanted to reprimand both her sensei and Naruto, but she couldn't help laughing until her ribs hurt! Ton-Ton was more confused than anything else. Once they were finished with both their laughter, and their meal, they went to one of the training grounds to have Naruto sign the summoning contract they had found.

They got to a training ground surrounded by trees and had a lake connected to a waterfall. _**(It's the place used in canon, minus Jiraiya and his perverse behavior.)**_ "Alright son, I want you to set the scroll on the ground and unroll it until you find a blank area." Tsunade said, guiding her son step by step on how to sign a summoning contract. Naruto did as instructed, but they found that every space was blank!

"What does this mean mom?" Naruto asked. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he knew that every summoning contract has at least ONE signature.

"Well Naruto, this means that either many ninjas have tried to sign this contract and all have failed, or you're the first ninja to ever try and sign this one! Though, I'm willing to bet on the former, mainly because it's more logical." She then had Naruto sign his name on the contract in his blood while channeling a bit of chakra into his blood, and then leave a blood hand print of the hand he wanted to summon with. When he was finished, something extraordinary happened!

The blood used to sign the contract turned into very thin, paper like metal! And in a poof of smoke, a whole bunch of strange and terrifying creatures appeared! One of them was a giant beast with a huge head full of sharp, serrated teeth! But while the rest of it was huge, it's arms, which had only two clawed fingers on both hands, were pretty darn stubby! Another one had a 24 foot wingspan from tip-to-tip, and it's wings were made of a thin, flexible type of metal. It looked like a reptile of some kind, but it had a long tail, and two heads! Each head was connected to a long neck and had a long, spear like beak!

_**(I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna explain how all of them look in big, long winded descriptions so I'll just tell ya this. Grimlock is from Fall of Cybertron, Slug is G1, Strafe is Age of Extinction, Scorn is from Age of Extinction, and Dinobot is from the Beastwars generation! I hope that clears everything up.) **_The group noted that the one thing all the beasts had in common, was that they all appeared to be made out of metal! But that's supposed to be impossible!

"Slug, how did we get here from the Great Jungle?!" The one with the stubby arms asked in annoyance. The three-horned one looked around.

"Me don't know. Me Slug thought king Grimlock knew!" He replied sounding a bit too low on the brains category. The one with the hooked toe claws looked around and then spoke up.

"I believe we're in the human realm lord Grimlock! But that could only mean that someone has signed our summoning contract!" He then saw Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade and Ton-Ton. "You there! Humans and the walking set of pork chops! Was it one of you humans who signed our contract?!" Naruto then stepped up, ticked off by the beasts behavior.

"Yeah! I did! I am Naruto Senju, and I'M the one who signed your contract!"

The beast looked at the boys bloody hand and noted that the blood was fresh. He could also tell by looking into the boys eyes that he was indeed telling the truth. He smirked before turning back to the stubby armed one. "Lord Grimlock, it appears that for the first time ever, the Dinobots have their own summoner!" The now named Grimlock looked down to the boy below him and gave a grin.

"Well young Naruto, it would appear that you are the first to ever sign our summoning contract! Normally I would have to administer a test to see if you are worthy, but since we have never had a summoner I'll make an acception. Allow me to introduce us. I am Grimlock, and I am the leader of the Dinobots!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we're done with this chapter! I hope you all like it! Now I plan on giving Naruto a bloodline based on the Dinobots and a summon familiar. Tell me what you think of that. If you have any suggestions as to what dinosaur should be his beast mode or which Dinobot should be his familiar, let me know in the reviews! As always READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been working on some of my other stories and haven't had much time to work on this one. But, better late than never right? Also, I'm letting you know that I've changed Dinobot's name to Slash and changed the designs of all of the Dinobots to look like how they do in Transformers Age of Extinction. I hope that clears things up for you guys. So here's the newest chapter for Naruto: Dinobot Sage!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Transformers! So there!**_

"Slug!" = Talking

_'Strafe' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"Transform!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Training, Beast Modes, and Hyuga Beat Down Part 1! <strong>_

It had been a full day since Naruto had signed the Dinobot contract, and Tsunade was ready to begin her sons clan training. While they were out yesterday, they had also gotten rid of that hideous orange eye-sore they call a jumpsuit! Now he wore a black martial arts Gi with a blood red tee shirt and blood red wrist guards and shoes. His Gi also had the Senju clan emblem in a circle with a white background on the back also in red. He also has the Dinobot emblem on the left side of his chest where his heart is. _**(Basically, it's Goku's Gi with different colors in place of the orange and blue.) **_

Right now Tsunade is trying to find out her sons elemental affinity. She held up a small white card.

"This is chakra paper. It's made from a special tree that is fed chakra as it grows and shows you ones chakra affinity. If you have a fire affinity, the paper will burn. Water soaks it, wind will cut it in half, earth turns the paper into dust, and lightning crumples it up." She then focused her chakra into the paper and one half turned to dust while the other half burned up.

"As you can see, I have a strong fire and earth affinity. Now I want you to try." She said while pulling out a new chakra card and giving it to her son. Naruto focused some of his chakra into the card and what they saw threw them all for a loop!

The card had split into four pieces showing a strong wind affinity. Each of the four corners then had different reactions. One piece turned into a solid sheet of metal, another turned into water, one became earthen dust, the last piece burst into violet fire! But something else happened. The earth and water had combined causing a small tree seedling to grow!

_'Mokuton! My son has our clans Mokuton bloodline!' _Tsunade thought in shock. But just when they thought that things couldn't get any stranger, Naruto's body turned into the same type of metal that the Dinobots are made of and his eyes scanned a nearby set of fossils that are yet to be unearthed. He then began to transform into a massive beast! It was a quadruped with a long tail that had six spikes at the end of it, jagged plates on his back that looked like they could be used for absorbing sunlight or as a warning, a short neck with a thin head that had a beak at the mouth and three wicked sharp claws on each foot! _**(His beast mode is a stegosaurus with six tail spikes instead of four, and Godzilla style bony dorsal spines sticking out of his back. The plates look like burning Godzilla's dorsal spines.)**_

Naruto looked himself over before looking up at his mother showing confusion and fear.

"What happened to me?!" Naruto asked, his voice sounding slightly metallic. Shizune who had been watching this as well came up with a theory.

"It could be a side effect of signing the contract for the Dinobots. It must've given you a bit of their power and given you a cybertronian form of your own! Do you guys know the possibilities that arise because of this?!" She asked freaking out a bit.

Tsunade understood what was going on with this, but when she turned around she found her son munching on a bush.

"Well I can see that at least Naru-chan won't have any problems eating his vegetables." Tsunade remarked with a smirk. Naruto suddenly tensed up and got into a defensive stance swinging his tail a few times as a warning.

Tsunade saw the problem was his old 'team' walking up to them. She could understand why he was all defensive all of a sudden. She would be too if her team was anything like her sons old one.

"What do you want Hatake?" Tsunade asked the perverted Jounin. She could actually tolerate Sakura as she was the ONLY one on this team who was nice to Naruto and didn't treat him like trash.

Kakashi noticed her anger but didn't let that deter him. "Now, now, lady Tsunade. There's no need tone so hostile. I just came here looking for my student. And what is that strange creature? Did you sign another summoning contract?"

Naruto told the members of his former team that he was the strange creature, but it came out as some strange language not native to their planet. Only Naruto, his mother, Shizune, Ton-Ton, and surprisingly Sakura understood what he was saying.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think that creature IS Naruto!" She said while reaching out to him.

She was surprised that he hadn't recoiled back like she thought he would. Instead he sniffed her hand a few times before rubbing his head against it. Then something else happened...something that even Naruto didn't know he could do. He began to transform.

The metal plating of his body began rapidly shifting and rearranging to form a humanoid torso and legs. His tail moved from the base of his spine to the spot between his shoulder blades, and his spines retracted into his body before his tail split in half down the middle and moved into the spots where his arms would be. The two halves of his tail then transformed to look more like a humans arms, but their appearance was more of a machine and far more buff. The six spikes at the end of his tail had separated from the tail when it became a pair of arms, and turned into a pair of Sais that were now gripped in Naruto's hands. The head of the Stegosaurus bent down and fused into the whole of the chest before a head that resembled a Roman gladiator wearing his helmet popped up from the hole where the Dinosaur head detached. The eyes of this robot were glowing a cerulean blue color.

"Nice to know at least ONE of you recognized me." Naruto said in a slightly metallic voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There! It's done! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm running low on inspiration for this fic, sorry to say. Anyways, I'm still taking requests for Tsunade and Shizune's beast modes, so keep em coming! And also, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but better late than never, right?<strong>_


End file.
